


Better Than A Groupie

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Attention Whore Adam, Bad Boy Dean, Bisexual Dean, Cas Is An Unusually Classy Prostitute, Castiel Has Values Okay, Cheating Dean, Cheating Dean Winchester, Closeted Dean, Dean Is A Bit Of An Ass, Drug Addict Sam, Drummer Adam, Guitarist Sam, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitute Castiel, Rock Star Adam, Rock Star Dean, Rock Star Sam, Sassy Castiel, Singer Dean, The Benders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the hot lead singer in the family rock band called "The Benders", made up of him, Sammy, and Adam. On a tour in Phoenix, Dean gets lonely, and horny, and decides to call a local escort service. The only catch? He's married to a woman who doesn't know he's bisexual, and the sexy blue eyed prostitute he hires figures out his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Groupie

   

Dean gripped the mic hard as his voice carried across the stadium. He felt sweat roll down his forehead and down his back as he closed his eyes, hitting a note that he was famous for hitting.

Dean and his two brothers were in a rock band together, called The Benders. Dean had started it when their dad had left, Sam had dropped out of college to join when he got into some trouble at school, and Adam had always wanted to be like his two big brothers, so he joined as well.

Dean was the lead singer, Sam was backup and guitar, and Adam was on drums, since he couldn't sing for shit. Over the years, they had grown quite popular, and now, six years after they started, they had their own tour that would fill stadiums and have people coming miles to see them.

The last beat of the drum sounded, and Sam's guitar echoed the final chord as Dean extended an arm toward the audience.

"Goodnight, Phoenix!" he yelled, and he got thousands of screams back. He wiped his brow, and the lights went out, signifying the end of the concert. He was running off exhilaration, and was hotter than hell.

"Hey, man, sick vocals tonight!" Adam said when they got backstage, patting him on the back, and Dean just grumbled. He didn't really like his littlest brother all that much, always trying to curie favor with everybody.

"Yeah, nice beats," he mumbled back, "What're you doin' tonight, anyway?" The lanky blonde shrugged.

"Thought I'd go out and sign some autographs or something. Golem said he'd follow me." Dean rolled his eyes. Even if their body guard had agreed to it... _what an amateur._

 He went over to Sam.

"Sammy. You go rest those hands, okay? You're bleedin'."

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam brushed off, wiping his hands off on his jeans, "It's normal when you play a four hour gig like this. I can handle it."

Dean frowned, and pointed at him. "Don't push yourself, you hear me? Get a good night's sleep, we're on the road again pretty early tomorrow morning."

Sam licked over his lips, and nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah, no, I will, I've just gotta... meet up with someone tonight. Then I will."

Dean stopped, and turned, sighing. "Ruby?"

Sam looked away, clearing his throat, and Dean shook his head. "Man, you've gotta stop. It'll get outta hand if you don't stop, dude."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, and nodded. "Yeah. I know. It's not that much. I just... um, can't really... not, you know?" His brother was already fidgeting because whatever Ruby was selling him he was hooked on, and yeah, Dean was worried, but his brother was 26, and too old to be cared for in some regards. So Dean just shrugged.

"Just be careful, alright little brother?" he muttered, slapping him on the back. He knew whatever _it_ was made Sam drowsy for hours after, so at least he would get some sleep. Sam smiled a little. "Yeah, Dean."

Dean had his own problems to take care of right now. He was sweaty, sticky, and _in the mood._

He had one of three options; he could call his wife, Lisa, since he hadn't in three days and she was probably expecting a call, and then after saying goodbye, take care of himself in the shower. Second option would be calling her and masturbating with her over the phone, which she would probably be into... or he could seek out what he really wanted but could tell no one about.

The third option sounded too fucking good to pass up right then.

He found a book of local attractions and numbers on his hotel room desk, and flopped onto the bed, flipping through.

Pizza Delivery... BowlORama...Gas N Sip...

 _Yahtzee._ Escort Services.

He rubbed his hands together, and though he sometimes felt a little bad about what he was doing behind his wife's back, it was always worth it... hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?

Especially when it's something like this. Dean couldn't tell anyone, but he was bisexual- he could still easily get it up to the thought of a woman and all, but it didn't feel as good as when he thought of a man. He'd hid it from everyone. There was this time in Detroit when Sam had almost walked in on him one night, and after that, he thought his brother knew, but it was never brought up.

Tonight, he needed it bad. He wanted to relax the _right_ way, wanted to fuck the shit out of whatever call-boy let him, and that sounded so damn good right about then.

So he picked up the phone and dialed the number, all the while deftly rubbing circles around his left nipple with his thumb.

"Hello?" a strange sounding voice answered.

 "Hey there... is this, uh... Ezekiel's Garden Of Eden?" He frowned at the name.

"Yes, and you are speaking to Ezekiel. What can I do for you, sir?" _Weird name, weird voice_ , Dean thought, but shook it off.

"Um, I'm lookin' for a real good lay tonight- male. Who's your best, Zeek?"

The man on the other line hummed, and seconds later, he spoke again. "Lucifer's experimental, if you're looking for someone like that."

"Nah... I'm lookin' for a standard role in the hay, just... a great one," Dean informed him.

"Well, I believe our best is Castiel. He is very pleasing, I am told by our regulars."

"Oh. Alright then, I'll take him for the night," Dean said, "How much'll it be?"

There was a pause. "Castiel is a very talented escort, sir. He'll be a little pricey."

"Money's not an issue, trust me," Dean said, taking out a wad of cash from his wallet, "Tell him to come to the Elysian Hotel, 6th floor and room 114."

There was some typing on the other line. "Very well, he'll be arriving shortly, sir. Now, as per protocol, I must inform you that since this is an organized business, if the correct amount is not paid by 7:00 AM tomorrow, we will have to file a report against you."

Dean yawned. "Yeah, got it. Thanks, Zeke."

"Enjoy your night, sir."

Dean hung up, thinking, _if this guy's as good as they say, I'm sure I will._

Dean got up, flicking through his phone. He had two texts from Lisa, asking him how his night had gone at the concert, and another saying that she guessed he was asleep, so she would talk to him tomorrow.

He felt a pang of guilt hit him, so he texted back quickly- " _Sorry, was grabbing a beer with the guys. Concert was good. Talk tomorrow_."

He sent it off, shut it down, and tossed it over to his suitcase. He figured he should get cleaned up quickly, since he was sweaty and smelled, well... not so good. He pulled his shirt over his head, and discarded the rest of his clothes, stepping into a shower.

Not ten minutes later, he was getting out when he heard a knock at the door. He wrapped a towel around his lower half, and walked out, opening the door...

And the man who walked in was definitely not what Dean was expecting.

Any expectations he had had of this guy were blown; he was absolutely gorgeous, with squinty blue eyes, light stubble tracing his jaw line for days, and a body to die for. He sultrily swung his hips as he came in, and Dean turned, slightly at a loss for words.

Cas looked at him, and his eyes dropped down to the bulge in Dean's towel.

"You're... Dean Winchester?" Castiel said, quirking an eyebrow, "The singer?" Dean nodded, grinning at being recognized- nice on the ego. Cas licked his lips. "Well... you look huge. Let's get started."

Dean swallowed at the call boy's blunt observation, and Castiel was already undressing. His skin was tanned, darker than Dean's, and he had a tattoo under his rib cage.

"You're... beautiful," Dean whispered, and he wondered if he had actually just said those words out loud. He wasn't usually this sappy...

A flicker of a smile came across Castiel's face, then he smirked. "Sweetheart, I'm only getting started."

Then he walked up to Dean, and slowly unwrapped the towel as they walked backward toward the bed.

Once he had the towel off, Castiel sucked in a breath, eyeing Dean's manhood. "Just like I thought," Cas grinned, and Dean began to take Castiel's pants off. That soon revealed that he was wearing baby blue panties with white lace, just barely containing his straining, hard cock, and Dean felt his dick twitch when he saw the attire.

Cas huffed impatiently as Dean stared, and decided to wrap a hand around Dean's cock. The rock star let out a moan, thrusting into Castiel's grip.

"Baby, come on, wanna be in you," Dean groaned anxiously, and Cas kissed him, lightly on the lips. Dean reached back, grabbed a travel sized bottle of lube, and popped the cap.

"Condoms?" Castiel muttered in his ear, and Dean stalled for a second.

"Ah... aw, dammit, I don't have one," he breathed, and Cas rolled out from under him, standing up with crossed arms.

"Aren't they... supposed to like, provide you with shit like that?" Dean tried, looking up at him. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I don't exactly work for the sanitation department."

Dean shrugged. "Well, yeah. So what's the big deal?" Castiel huffed, pouting his lip out a little, and Dean had to grip the base of his cock to stop the throbbing.

"I don't know if you've ever felt another man's cum in your ass, but it is not the most comfortable sensation."

Dean scowled. "For a prostitute, you're damn prissy." Cas snapped his head back to fix him with a glare.

"I'm precious cargo, Dean Winchester. Once you're buried in me, you'll understand why I take care of myself."

He leaned in closer, his voice dropping low. "I intend to give you the best night of your life, make no mistake," he murmured, running his pink lips up Dean's jaw as his fingers trailed their way down Dean's chest.

Dean huffed, and ran a hand through his hair.  "There's a dispenser at the end of the hallway, I think. Least there should be, in a dive place like this."

Castiel nodded once, and walked out in nothing but his panties, leaving the door to close. Dean's hand began to slowly run up and down his cock, because he was losing his resolve and his ability to hold out. His hips began to thrust, and he closed his eyes, imagining what it's going to be like, watching the brunette man take his cock and beg for it, those blue eyes lighting up with arousal and fire.

"Dammit, Cas-" he mumbled, "Hurry up..."

Castiel sauntered down the hallway, over to the end where he saw the dispenser. It was lucky this hotel had one, since he had never really seen one anywhere else before. As he got to the box, he heard the elevator ding, and out stumbled a very tall man with floppy hair.

Cas glanced at him, and realized from what he had seen on the internet that it was Dean's band mate and brother, Sam Winchester.

"Hey... hey, man, are you alright?" Sam asked, walking up to him.

Cas turned, frowning. "I believe I should be asking you the same thing."

Sam shook his head, contradicting the action with his words. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He looked a little drowsy and out of it, but Cas didn't question as the man went on.

"All I meant was, you're not wearing any clothes. Do you need some help?"

Cas smiled, shaking his head. "I appreciate your concern. I've got my clothes back in the room I am currently hired by."

Sam frowned, then nodded as he suddenly understood. "Yeah, okay. Hey, you know where room 116 is?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. It was just down the hall, but he was sure by now this man was on something. "Um, it's a few doors down from here. It's right before mine, room 114."

Sam stopped, and looked as if he were piecing something together in his head. "Wait... 114? That's... that's where Dean's staying..."

Castiel blinked, unphased. "Yes. Your brother hired me for the night."

Suddenly, Sam looked really worried. "What?! Dean's... Dean's married! To a woman... shit, I..."

Castiel's eyes widened, and he mumbled, "Excuse me," as he swiftly walked down the hall again. He got a few weird stares from a couple of older ladies at the other end of the hall, but he was used to it.

He knocked three times, and he heard footsteps. The door opened, and Dean muttered, "What took you so long?"

"You're married?" Cas demanded, shutting the door again. Dean suddenly stopped, straightening up a little.

"I..."

"Don't deny it. I spoke with your brother."

Dean turned. "Sammy's back? Huh. I'da thought he'd be passed out in an alleyway by now."

Cas almost balked at Dean's total disregard for his brother's health, but clenched his fists. "So you hired me because you can't have your wife?"

Dean glared. "Look, pal- you've got no right to be asking me this stuff. I called you for a few fucks and a good time, and now you're acting like it's _you_ I'm cheating on?! You're a lousy hooker, if you ask me."

Castiel stepped in close to him, so close that Dean was wondering if he would kiss him. Those blue eyes flickered down to Dean's lips, but he didn't.

"You should show me some respect. I know what I am. I chose my profession, and I like what I do... working for mouthy shits like you. But I have something not many people like me do; self-respect."

Dean stared at him, quiet.

Cas backed off a little, and sighed. "Mr. Winchester. I've slept with plenty of men before; that's no surprise. And a few times, I've found out afterward that they're married. Then it gets complicated, because the wives, or husbands, blame me because they don't want to believe their significant other is having intercourse outside of their marriage. If someone ever tried to take it to court or something, I'd get involved with legal bullshit, and someone like me really shouldn't be involved in shit like that."

Dean was still silent, until he sighed.

"Cas... I'm sorry."

He didn't know why he was apologizing. Not to a prostitute, anyway. _Weren't hookers supposed to just shut up and take your money?_

But he felt some sort of weird guilt, like he wanted to make Cas feel better.

"I... I can't tell my wife because she doesn't know I'm..."

Cas suddenly understood.

"Please," Dean muttered, looking away, "Please stay. I've got your money... I mean, I'm already hard, and jackin' off's no fun..."

He looked as if he were begging, and Cas knew he couldn't deny Dean what he was willing to pay for.

"You promise I'll never see you again, then?" Cas asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

So the brunette went over, and laid down on top of Dean, starting to mouth kisses all over his face. "Very well... how do you want me, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean moaned as Cas nipped at his neck, and he laced his fingers through Cas' hair.

"Have your way with me," he whispered, and Cas suddenly pulled away, looking up at Dean with big blue eyes.

"What-?"

"I said have your way," Dean whispered softly, struggling not to look back into those eyes, "It's the least I can do."

Cas swallowed, and frowned. "You'd be wasting your money," he mumbled against Dean's chest, and Dean's head fell back.

"Take what you want... you know you want to."

Cas screwed his eyes shut as Dean hugged him closer to his naked body, feeling Dean's unclothed erection sliding against his own through his panties. He knew he did want it.

He began to gyrate against Dean's lower stomach, his back arching as the other man felt up his backside.  

"What do you wanna do?" Dean growled into Cas' ear, his voice low, husky, _virile._  

"I want to..." Cas murmured, his breath hitching, "Fuck myself on your big cock."

Dean groaned, and Cas nudged himself back a little, opening his ass to Dean as Dean got Cas' hole slick with a mixture of warm lube and his own pre-cum. When his hole was ready, Cas lowered down onto him, moaning as Dean's thick cock buried deeper and deeper inside of him.

"I've... got a confession to make," Cas whispered, groaning slightly.

"Yeah?"

"I... sometimes... touch myself while listening to your music."

Dean sucked in a breath, and Cas felt his cock twitch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I had to hide my excitement when I met you. I love jerking my hard cock while listening to your deep, throaty voice grind out notes. It makes me cum so fucking hard."

"I'm gonna make you cum for real, baby," Dean muttered, and Cas moaned again, fucking himself back and deeper on Dean's cock.

Soon, they were both delusional with want and desire to reach that pinnacle.

"Fuck," Dean growled, squeezing Cas' ass, and Cas sighed, bouncing so that Dean's cock would hit his prostate again.

"Like that..." he whispered, "Take me..."

Dean fucked up into Cas, thrusting a few more times, then he came fast, gripping the prostitute's hips. Cas cried out, Dean's hand jerking him wildly to make him cum as well. A few more seconds of the rock star's rough grip on his hypersensitive dick had him shooting white all over his own chest and Dean's.

Afterward, he felt his cheeks turn mildly pink as he watched Dean tie off the condom and toss it out.

"I... I shouldn't have... let myself go like that. It's your job to tell me what to do, and I-"

"I did tell you what to do," Dean reminded him, "I told you to do what you want with me."

Cas swallowed. "That was... very enjoyable."

"Yeah," Dean choked out.

They suddenly leaned in, and their lips connected in a surprisingly heartfelt, tender kiss. When they pulled back, Cas looked just as confused as Dean.

"This isn't usually how most transactions go."

"I'd imagine," Dean smiled, suddenly a little shy.

"I... won't see you again."

"I know."

Cas bit his lip. "Shit... what if... I do? Maybe we could meet up again, next stop on your tour...? I can't give you my personal information, but..."

"Wow... pretty quick change of heart, Mr. untouchable," Dean grinned, "Is my dick really that nice?" Cas glared in irritation.

"I'd like that," the singer murmured, caressing Cas' jaw line, "My brothers don't have to know..." Speaking of which, Dean was starting to wonder where Sam and Adam were. Sam was probably passed out in his room now, and Adam was either still signing autographs or at some VIP bar, using his fame to get involved in a weird-ass foursome of him and three other sleazy women. _Ah, the life of a rock star_. Cas' guttural, well-fucked voice woke Dean up from his thoughts.

"And your wife? What if she finds out?"

"She..." Dean started, then realized that " _she won't_ " sounded faker than press-on nails. "She might," he admitted, "But hey... I've got to come out some day, right?"

Cas looked around, weighing the possibilities. "Well, you've got me for the rest of the night. You could either give me a private concert, or you could fuck me again."

Dean gave him a look. "You're willin' to screw up your rules and values for me? I think I'll take the latter, thanks." He smiled that bad boy smile, and Cas knew he had made the right decision... even if it was the worst decision he could possibly make.


End file.
